


745

by ItchyToaster



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Bottom Richie Tozier, Desperate Richie, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism If You Squint, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Marijuana, Mike grows weed, PWP, Richie is a Stoner, Riding, Top Mike, its great, stoners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItchyToaster/pseuds/ItchyToaster
Summary: Mike and Richie smoke together, but when Mike shares a new strain with Richie, the inexperienced smoker starts to feel some things he never thought he did.Inspired by Vince Staples'745





	745

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot edited while I was half asleep I'm sorry. Enjoy two Stoner Boys gettin it on.

Richie had only been stoned five times since 2016, and every time he was, he found himself in the company of none other than Mike Hanlon. ‘Homeschool’ had dabbled in botany for a brief time with aid from Stan and Beverly and over a year, the eighteen-year-old managed to grow his own strains in the middle of Maine, much to Richie’s surprise.

He wasn’t sure what the _hell_ Mike managed to grow in the batshit crazy weather, but Richie didn’t give a rats ass as he was laid back in the passenger’s seat of Mike’s car, the half-done blunt resting between his middle and pointer fingers of his right hand.

“Holy _shiiiiit_.” Richie giggled incessantly, staring up at the pink clouds from the open sunroof in Mike’s pickup. The summer sun was setting slowly over Derry Maine, and the two teens watched silently. Richie’s phone quietly played song after song. The heat of the summer and the smoke of the drug-filled Mike’s car, making the two boys feel like the world around them moved in slow motion. The sun inched over the sky; the clouds crossed over Richie’s head, and he silently thought about what each one looked like, though he was probably wrong.

“Richie, if you keep hogging the blunt, I’m gonna have to stop smoking with you.” Mike said after a few minutes of Richie absent-mindedly holding the drug. Tozier giggled, the kind only heard when his head floated like a balloon and his lips were turned into a permanent smile.

“Oh! Heh sorry, Homeschool.”

Mike rolled his eyes, inhaling deep and letting the excess smoke pour from his lips. Richie’s eyes were fixed on the blunt in Mike’s worn hands, but his gaze shifted to watch the blissful expression on Mike’s face. He could hear the mildly sober part of him say that he was staring too long, but it wasn’t until Mike turned to pass the blunt back to him that he realized that his eyes were practically glued to the other boy.

“Richie, you good?” Mike asked, brow arched. He could feel his brain become foggier and foggier, but Mike had gotten used to the effects, whereas Richie, (the poor thing), could be stoned in a matter of minutes.

Richie blinked. “Uh… yeah.” Mike laughed, handing the blunt to Richie.

“You’re already stoned, my _god._ ” He grinned, and the sight of his smile was quite something to behold against the setting sun. Or at least it was to Richie. He laughed with Mike, trying to brush it off, though the more he smoked, the hotter he felt. He wasn’t quite sure if it was because of the 75-degree weather or something else. He smoked the blunt, inhaling sharply in hopes that the higher he got, the quicker the feeling would leave.

Richie Tozier had been wrong about many things, but this… this was the wrongest he had ever been.

 

The more lucid he became, the hotter the inside of the car became.  He looked at Mike more with longing eyes, as if behind his god-awful glasses his eyes weren’t wide enough. Each time he passed the blunt back to Mike, their fingers briefly touched, and Richie’s body went rigid and _hot._

“Richie.”

Tozier blinked again, realizing his eyes had been stuck on Mike again. “Y-yeah?” He asked, licking his lips nervously as he looked longingly at Mike.

The other boy stared at Richie for a moment. “What is it?” Richie’s jaw shifted, his mind swimming.

 

_Fuck it._

Richie rose himself up quickly, speeding up the time which had crawled beforehand. Mike let out a noise of surprise as Richie’s lips pressed against his own in the quick desperate second. Richie’s movements were begging and sloppy. His hands held onto Mike’s shoulder’s, his wet lips seemingly devouring Mike’s. The less lucid boy returned with more methodical, thought out movements, catching Richie’s lower lip in between in teeth before pulling away.

 

Richie’s pupils were blown. He swallowed thickly, and he watched as Mike took another slow drag from the almost-finished blunt. “You okay Richie?” He asked, the smoke billowing from his lips with every word. Richie watched, mesmerized partially from how completely euphoric he felt, and also because Mike was hypnotizing.

 

Richie wasn’t sure how in the hell Mike managed to grow such good weed in the middle of Maine, or what the hell kind he grew, but staring into Mike’s dark, dark eyes, he scarcely knew what to think. “Mike…” Richie started, his voice feeling like it came from another source besides his throat, for the sound was so hollow, soft, and _needy._ Mike grinned.

“Mike _please._ ”

The other boy didn’t move an inch, watching as Richie practically shook in his seat. “What’s wrong, Rich?” He asked innocently, unable to help the smirk that tugged at his lips. Richie moved to kiss the other boy again, but Mike stopped him, though he too wanted to keep going.

“Easy.”

Richie stopped in tracks.

Suddenly Mike’s kind voice was dark and warm, the sound enveloping Richie and making him draw closer to him. He looked up at Mike with desperate eyes, his pink lips in a small pout. The sight only made Mike’s smile wider. “Lemme take you home.”

Without another word, Mike handed the roach to Richie for him to finish. He started up his stick shift, speeding down West Broadway. Mike attempted to keep his cool, though witnessing such a rare sight of a desperate Richie Tozier started to get him worked up. Richie finished off the blunt, tossing the roach out the window as they sped down the country roads. His eyes went to Mike, his gaze drifting over every inch of his body though he was still fully clothed. Richie could barely comprehend what had come over him, and the only thoughts that were completely clear in his head were the images of the boy behind the wheel. Richie licked his lips, his right hand palming over the tent in his pants slowly. He usually wasn’t vocal, but in his lucid state, touching himself through the soft fabric, a moan fell from his lips.

Mike turned his gaze from the road, glancing over at Richie.The sight was _divine_ , and the pleas that fell from Richie’s parted lips made the scene all the better.

“Mike pull over I can’t wait.” Richie whined, eyes fixed on Mike. The other boy _wished_ he could watch Richie, but his eyes darted back and forth from the empty road to Richie’s hand and back again. The boy in the passenger’s seat was already a mess of content noises, his back arching up from the hot seat ever so often. He was desperate for Mike’s attention, calling his name ever so often in a breathless tone that did _wonders_ for Mike’s dick. “Please, Mike, _please_.”

The driver gnawed on his lower lip as he watched Richie squirm in the passenger’s seat. Without warning, Mike moved his left hand moving away from the gear to take Richie’s hand into his own, holding him tight. Richie whined in protest, trying to pull his hand away from Mike’s grip, but the other boy was too strong. Mike chuckled, his making a ‘tsk’ noise.

“You’re gonna have to wait for what you want, baby.” He hummed. The words fell from Mike’s lips slowly like the smoke from earlier, the soothing yet stern voice stressing on the pet name, making the desperate Richie fucking _moan_.

Richie’s hand tensed under Mike’s, his touch like fire to Richie’s already tan, hot skin.  He still tried to get Mike to pull over, but the driver refused. As much as he wanted to let Richie ride him in his back seat, he figured that letting Tozier wait just a little while longer would be a lot more fun. The boy leaned in close to Mike, his lips pressing against his neck. Richie left delicate kisses on Mike’s skin, his soft lips trailing up to his ear as he whispered.

“ _Mike,_ _please I need you so bad…”_

Two more kisses.

_“I need you. Please Mike, please. I can’t wait.”_

A litany of whines and whimpers followed each breathless plea sending shivers down Mike’s spine.

“Be patient baby, or you won’t get anything.” Mike’s grip on Richie’s hand got a bit tighter, and the whining raven-haired boy fell silent for the rest of the ride, each passing second feeling like torture.

 

When Mike finally parked the truck outside of the Tozier residence, Richie practically threw himself at the boy in the driver’s seat. His lips pressed eagerly against Mike’s exposed neck and trailed up to his jawline. Mike hummed with pleasure, his fingers tangling in Richie’s soft curls before abruptly pulling his head back. Richie let out a noise of utter surprise, having never seen Mike be so aggressive. Mike offered a gentle smile in return, though there was something about the look that made Richie know there was something else Mike had in mind. Calloused hands moved to cup Richie’s face, thumb gently stroking Richie’s cheek

“What do you want?”

“You.” Richie blurted without hesitation, about to kiss Mike again, but he was stopped quickly as fingers pulled at his soft dark curls.

“What did I say?” Mike’s voice became darker, more stern, and Richie froze, knowing that if he didn’t listen he would be going to bed with the bluest pair of balls known to man.  He stayed silent for a moment, and Mike’s stoic expression turned into a satisfied, knowing smile. “Good.”

 

Mike exited the car, Richie, right behind him. He fumbled with his house keys before finally unlocking the front door, before kicking off his shoes, and dragging Mike upstairs to his bedroom. As soon as the door was locked, Richie’s lips attacked Mike’s, pulling him into a desperate kiss and pressing him against the wall. His hands wandered helplessly over Mike’s t-shirt as if the fabric would suddenly disappear if he pulled at the clothing enough.  

“Calm down, baby.” Mike’s lips were right against Richie’s ear. The boy let out a shaky breath, stopping. Mike grinned, pressing his lips to Richie’s sunburnt neck. His movements were slow. Every touch sent Richie’s skin ablaze, and Mike was well aware of that as he pulled off Richie’s clothes. He knew that the slower he went the more it would _kill_ Richie.

 _“Fuck-- Mike,_ _please_ _.”_ Richie groaned as he stood bare in front of a now shirtless Mike.

A grin spread across Mike’s face, and he held Richie’s chin. “Please _what?_ ”

Richie swallowed thickly, realizing his pride well down the drain already. “ _You._ I need you, Mike. I want your cock filling me.” Richie moaned, trying to get out of Mike’s grip but was pulled into a slow kiss. Mike hummed against Richie’s lips, backing him up against the bed and letting him lay down. Richie quickly set his glasses on his nightstand before grabbing a condom and lube from the same location. He hastily passed the two items to Mike with slightly shaky hands. The boy on his back spread his legs and bent his knees, eyes wide like saucers as they met with the others.

Mike licked his lips, loving the view of Richie. He leaned over, pulling Richie into a slow kiss, wanting to make sure every slow touch was _agonizingly_ drawn out. It didn’t seem like Richie was too fond of that idea. His lips moved desperately still, moaning desperately for something more besides a kiss. Richie pulled away, pink lips parted as he breathed. “I wanna ride you.”

The other boy bit his lower lip a grin spreading across his face. He was completely unable to resist that desperate look in Richie’s eyes. Mike quickly moved them so he was on his back, and Richie straddled his clothed hips. The pale boy rolled his hips, making sure to exaggerate his movements for the boy under him. He let out a moan as the tent in Mike’s jeans rocked against Richie’s hard length, eyelids fluttering shut. His hips rolled slowly, his movements fluid like liquid.

Mike’s hands were on Richie’s slender hips, massaging his skin and gripping him. As Richie kept moving, Mike gave Richie’s ass a squeeze, grinning as the boy above him hummed with delight. The noise made Mike grin, and he repeated the motion, this time spreading Richie apart slowly. Richie whined wordlessly, passing Mike the bottle of lubricant with his still trembling hands. Mike thought about making Richie beg but was well aware he’d have plenty more opportunities. Once he wet his fingers, Mike brushed against Richie’s opening, who gasped at the cool feeling. He lowered his hips, wanting more. Mike’s two fingers moved slow, stroking up and down before pressing into Richie.

 

“Ah!” Tozier gasped, hips lowering onto Mike’s fingers eagerly, but he wasn’t having it.

“Patients, darling.” Mike grinned, drawing a whine of protest from Richie as his free hand gripped Richie’s hips. Mike’s fingers curled in Richie, moving in and out of him with slow deep motions, ones that pulled soft noises of contentment from the one above him. Richie still ground down onto Mike’s fingers, a delighted moan coming in response. However, Mike withdrew his fingers at that, making Richie whine again.

“Mike, _please!_ I can’t take it anymore!” Richie whined, pulling at Mike’s jeans to get them down past his thighs. Mike could barely resist Richie’s desperate tone as he squirmed on top of him. The sight of a pouty Richie Tozier was so rare, so delicious, so irresistible, that Mike tossed the teasing out the window and rolled on the condom. Richie was on his knees eagerly, lining himself up with Mike when two large hands forced Richie down onto him, and their hips became pressed flush together.

Richie cried out, back arching sharply. “ _Fuckfuckfuckfuck_!” His mouth was open, eyes were wide, and his fingers dug into Mike’s shoulders as he tried to calm down. His breath was quick, and Mike let out a low moan as Richie surrounded him, his head against the pillows. He could feel Richie’s thighs trembling around him, and he could hear Richie’s shaky voice above him.

“Too much, baby?”

Though Richie trembled atop Mike, he still shook his head.

Mike grinned. “Then what are you waiting for?”

Richie groaned, fisting the sheets as he slowly rose his hips up. Mike helped him along, hands guiding Richie’s hips as they moved together. The raven-haired boy was a puddle of his former self as he rode Mike, eyes shut and mouth parted to let all those perfect little whimpers be heard. Mike watched hungrily, his fingers gripping Richie’s hips as he forced him to move a little faster, and then a little faster again, and so on and so forth. Soon, Richie’s movement’s weren’t his own, as Mike’s hips met with Richie’s in hard thrusts, making Richie bounce on top of Mike helplessly.

“Ah-- Mike f-fuck oh _fuuuuck_.” Richie moaned, the grip he had on Mike’s shoulders bound to leave some bruise. Mike grinned.

“Too much, baby? Need me to slow down?”

Richie shook his head quickly, trying to keep up with Mike on his shaking legs. The show Richie attempted to keep on was falling apart to Mike’s delight, loving how when he moved his hips at _just_ the right angle, he could have Richie shaking and trembling in under fifteen seconds. And he used that to his advantage with glee.

Richie’s head tossed back as Mike moved his hips faster into Richie’ back arched as he rode Mike’s hips. The boy was limp, barely able to keep up with Mike’s hard movements, and with every deep thrust, Mike could feel himself slowly tilting over the edge.

 

“Ah ah! M-mike f-fuck I--”

“You close, baby?”

Richie nodded his head quickly, looking down at Mike as he kept bouncing helplessly on top of him, each thrust making Richie let out a soft, content noise. Mike moved his free hand to stroke up and down Richie’s shaft, keeping the movements in time with his hips. Richie was trying to keep up, though his legs were shaking terribly as he tried to keep himself upright. The strokes from Mike’s skilled hands sent Richie into a moaning mess, though the boy wanted to hold out. He trembled on top of Mike as he rode out his orgasm. Mike, however, was still getting Richie for everything he was worth. His thrusts kept going, chasing after his own high. Much to his delight, Richie was like clay in his hands, molding and crumbling under Mike’s touch. Richie cried out as Mike kept going, moving until he felt the boy under him start to tremble from his own release. Mike’s moan was loud, eyes closed and head thrown back as he gripped Richie’s hips so he was sitting on top of his cock. Richie moaned with him, eyes glued to Mike with awe, hi’s expression a thing of beauty as he came.

 

The two of them sat on Richie’s bed for a moment. The heat in the bedroom was filled up more with the sounds of them catching their breaths as they came down. Richie sighed, his head pressed against Mike’s shoulder.

“You okay?” The boy laying on the bed asked, his hand rubbing Richie’s back slowly. The other hummed affirmatively in response, slowly getting off of Mike and laying next to him. Mike’s fingers gently played with Richie’s matted, wet curls, watching the ceiling fan silently.

 

Richie’s face was pressed against Mike’s shoulder, leaving a kiss on his skin. “You gotta teach me how to grow.” He hummed, drawing a laugh from the other.

“Maybe tomorrow.” Mike hummed with a smile, his fingers absentmindedly curling in Richie’s hair as he fell asleep.


End file.
